The Task Completion Slip
by stateofbecca
Summary: Hal and Ben are working together to make a video, and things turn out differently than they expect. Told from Ben and Hal's POVs. Slight SLASH, but just fluff. COMPLETED. Please read!
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction on this site. :) **

**I love Naturally Sadie, and there are hardly any fanfics about it. **

**This is possibly the first Naturally Sadie slash ever, so enjoy! :P**

* * *

**Hal's POV**

Okay, so normally I don't mind Ms. Mann's task completion slips. They're just a tiny consequence to the rush I get when pulling an amazing prank, so I deal. This time, though, it's just plain weird. The task is potentially embarrassing, and, this time, I won't be working alone. I'll be working with my sister, Sadie's, boyfriend, Ben Harrison. Gross, right?

**Ben's POV**

Well, here it is, a task completion slip. My first major infraction at R.B. Bennett. I'll admit it, though; the task might be interesting. If I plan it just right, it'll show off my creative abilities. I was surprised when Ms. Mann said I'd be working on the project with Hal. Up until now, I haven't had that much exposure to him. Besides being in different grades, we're completely different. He's so out there with his pranking, and I mostly just slide under the radar. Working with him might be interesting, though, because getting to know him will be kind of like getting to know Red better.

* * *

**Updates will be pretty short. I have the whole fic written, and it isn't very long, but I thought it would be better to divide it up. :)**


	2. Day One

**Hal's POV**

Day one of the project. Ben and I meet at the AV room to sign out a camera and other things we'll need. We're supposed to make a video to show new students that come to Bennett. Ben says he wants it to be something that will hit the audience hard. As for me, I just want to get this over with and get back to pranking and making fun of Sadie.

**Ben's POV**

So, right from the start, Hal isn't cooperating. Sure, he's willing to do anything I say, but he's not really _helping._ I mean, yeah, I'm the photographer, and his preferred method of art is sandwich making, but I can't be expected to do all the thinking! …Well, it turns out I _am_. We sit in the library, and I write out a script while Hal distractedly makes a paperclip chain, humming O Canada under his breath. Once I get into the vibe of things, it doesn't take me long to finish writing. Hal tucks his chain away in his pocket, and we agree to start filming tomorrow morning.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, it isn't very exciting...YET.**


	3. Day Two

**Hal's POV**

Day two. Jeez, aren't we done yet? We worked for _hours_ in the library yesterday. Probably because Ben kept stopping to "_think about what to write next._" Puh-leaze. More like _think about Sadie._ Ew.

Anyways, we start filming today. Ben has me wearing sunglasses and a beret, and I look completely ridiculous. "You look fine!" Ben tries to reassure me. I retort by wondering out loud why I should believe the opinion of someone who is interested in my sister. He just shakes his head, forcing me to go back to work. I recite the lame poetic junk he's written, and, thankfully, we both agree that it's not working.

**Ben's POV**

Maybe it would have worked if Hal had actually been trying, or if he had any dramatic talent at all. But hey, no point in dwelling on what you don't have, right? I decide that we'll just kick it old school with straightforward charts and graphs. I figure it's boring, but effective. I decide to do the talking this time, and let Hal work the camera. I think it's going all right, until I hear him fake snoring all over the camera. He's right, though. This is lame. I wanted this video to be EDGY. We need a new plan, but we're running out of time.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you're still awake (even if Hal isn't...)! Keep reading! :)  
**


	4. Day Two, Part Two

**Hal's POV**

Day two, part two. Ben comes over after school because this project is NOT working. Oddly enough, I've stopped thinking of Ben as the freak who likes my sister. Now, I see him as my partner in horrible video attempts. It's not really his fault, though. Ben's really smart; he's had some great ideas. They just haven't worked out. I take him up to the attic, and he wanders over to Sadie's half, looking at all her weird science stuff. I quickly bring him back to my half, though, because we're supposed to be WORKING. Plus, I have to protect somewhat-cool Ben from my uncool sister. I pick up my guitar and strum a few chords. It hits us both at the same time, what to do for the video. "A MUSIC VIDEO!"

**Ben's POV**

I can't believe it took us this long to figure it out! A music video is perfect, with Hal being the musical genius that he is. I mean, he's already written the perfect song for it! I'll admit it, for the next few hours, as we plan out the video, I forget that I'm just inches away from where Sadie spends all of her time. I stop wondering what she thinks about up here, and focus. It's just Hal and I in the attic, creating our artistic masterpiece.

* * *

**A/N: Was that a glimmer of jealousy from Hal? NO WAY!  
**


	5. Day Three, Parts One & Two

**A/N: Thank you to GilbertDrone328 ****and the lovely** **Meira** **for replying.** **Just for you guys, I'm posting a double chapter. :)**

**Things start to heat up in this chapter. ;) This is the last chapter before the conclusion. **

* * *

**Hal's POV**

Day three. We've finally got ourselves together. We decide to do all of the filming during third period. I come up with a genius plan to get more people to be in the video. We shoot the whole thing with very few problems, and for some reason, I feel a twang of sadness that this project is almost finished.

When we finish filming the last segment, I tell the video extras that their promised refreshments are in the teacher's lounge. Ben asks me how I got refreshments on such short notice, and as the others start to realize there are none, I grab him by the hand yelling, "RUN!

**Ben's POV**

Hal and I run down the hall, laughing. When we stop to catch our breath, we awkwardly realize that my hand is still in his. It's nothing though. We separate, and laugh some more about Hal's trick. It won't matter once the others see the finished product. They'll be so impressed that they'll _thank_ us for letting them be a part of it.

* * *

**Hal's POV**

Day three, part two. My house again. Ben and I are working hard to edit together all of the footage. I can't even remember the last time I worked this hard. Actually, I probably haven't, but I don't mind, though, because I want this to be perfect. The video premieres tonight at the Wow.

**Ben's POV**

Well, this is the big moment. Hal and I finished the video with record timing. I should be happy because this is the end of my punishment, but the reason I'm really happy is because I'm actually proud of the music video. Also, as unexpected as it was, I've made a new friend in Hal. I didn't think if possible for me to stop thinking about Sadie for such a long time, but being around Hal does that to me. I've thought of a few reasons, but, come on…that's impossible. I think.

The lights dim, and we start the video, simply titles _High School _by Ben Harrison and Hal Hawthorne. Seeing our names up there makes it more real. As the video platy, Hal casually drapes his arm around my shoulder and says, "Good work, buddy."

The video ends, and the audience cheers. Even Ms. Mann is impressed. She congratulates us on a job well done. I see Sadie start to approach me, and Hal does, too. He looks at me and says, "It's been good working with you, kid." With that, he turns around and leaves the Wow.

* * *

**What will happen? Will Ben go off with Sadie, forgetting his connection with Hal? Will Hal, depressed by Ben's love for his sister, run into the arms of someone else (Ron Yuma, perhaps)? Find out next, on _As the World Turns_. I mean, _The Task Completion Slip_.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *


	6. Conclusion

**Okay, everyone. This is the moment you've all been waiting for. (And I promise you, you ...may... be disappointed**

**Again, thank you everyone for reviewing. I just realized that I forgot a disclaimer in my first chapter, so let me just say I DO NOT own Naturally Sadie or any of the characters in this story. They are probably owned by Disney. **

**I also noticed that my chapters need to be proofread better, which I will remember in the future. No more typos. **

**ANYWAYS, on with the conclusion. (Jeez, the author's note is getting to be longer than the actual chapter) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Recap**:_ Hal left the Acropolis Wow after the video premiere, not wanting to watch Ben's reunion with Sadie.  
_

**Hal's POV**

Hm. I'm glad that's over. No more working with my sister's boyfriend. At least, that's what I want to say. The truth is, I'll kind of miss hanging out with him. Maybe I don't have to stop. I mean, they aren't even "officially" dating, so it wouldn't be wrong…right?

Not that it matters anyways. Ben will be too busy with Sadie now that he's not being FORCED to work with me. Still, though, I'll miss the dude. I sit outside the Wow, away from all the chaos inside, and think about the past few days. If you'd asked me a week ago, I never would've thought that I'd…but I don't. No way. I DON'T.

I hear footsteps coming towards me, thinking it must be Mallory or someone. Nope. Ben sits down next to me and hands me a hot chocolate. "I wondered where you went," he says. I tell him I didn't really want to watch his sappy reunion with "Red". He laughs, and then asks seriously, "You know what, Hal?" I ask what, honestly not knowing what he's about to say. He pauses, like he's having trouble saying whatever it is.

"I'm not really into your sister anymore," is what comes out of his mouth. I kind of half-laugh, and start to ask him what he means. Before I get the chance, Ben is slowly inching towards me. He puts his hand on top of mine, and then moves closer. We kiss, and when we pull apart, there is an awkward silence. So, we just decide to stay quiet, drinking our hot chocolate in the moonlight.

I love task completion slips.

* * *

**And, there it is. The end. This fic probably could have been a one-shot, seeing as it wasn't very long. **

**What does everyone think? Should I write more? A sequel to this? Another unrelated Ben/Hal fic? A different pairing entirely? Or should I just not write Naturally Sadie fics? **

**I'm open to any requests. Just let me know a pairing or particular scenario you'd like to read. I prefer slash, but het might be okay if it's a more obscure pairing. (No cheesy Ben/Sadie! Je refuse!) Yeah, just _let me know_. :)**

**Ben/Rain? Owen/Ben? Margaret/Rain? (sucker for that pairing) Rain/Arden? (loved their scenes together) Ron Yuma/Anyone? haha okay I'll stop.**

**Seriously, you guys. Jacob Kraemer (Ben) is now on a Kraft Dinner commercial. HIS HOTNESS IS BEING WASTED. Let's waste him on fanfiction instead! **

**Sorry, I'll shut up now. :P**

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND REQUEST! **_

* * *


End file.
